Another Toy's Story
by Rocky Pan
Summary: There are toys all over the place who are actually real. Meet another lively bunch that live in my house and discover one little plush toy's adventure when he tries to prove he's not just a pretty face. (I will add original Toy Story characters eventually, but for now its just my OC's, or in other words, my toys.)
1. Prologue

He doubted anyone would notice it wasn't like he was just running into the open and shouting to all the humans: "hey look at me! I shouldn't be real!" all he had wanted to do was take a stroll in a park. That wasn't too much to ask right? He sighed and watched from his hiding place under a holly bush. He had already avoided a mean looking cat by diving into the spikey bush. The cat hadn't cared much for getting poked in uncomfortable places and had quickly given up its chase. The bush was bothering the boy too; he wasn't used to discomfort like this. Sure he didn't have any soft flesh that could be punctured but still his cloth body was being poked all over. It was times like these where he envied those made of plastic. He peered out of the bush but he could see no humans around. He poked his head out to check around the corner. Unfortunately there were some humans and the smallest had spotted him.

"Mommy mommy!" the little girl's eyes went huge and she ran toward the tiny boy. "Look! It's a little boy!" the boy gulped and pulled his head into the bush again. He scrambled away from the spot he was but his pointed green hat caught on a spiked leaf.

"Stupid leaves." He hissed and pulled his hat loose.

"Mommy it in here! The boy's in here!" he heard the mother sigh.

"Hun, that's a thorny bush, you can't go in there even if you think you saw a tiny boy."

"But mommy! It was like a little boy doll!" the boy frowned.

"I prefer plush toy." He corrected under his breath. He ran deep into the holly bush, and he was against a brick wall that met the bush. This day hadn't gone as he had planned, but he wasn't out of it yet. He heard a dog barking and it was coming closer. A rustle of the leaves and then a thud as something landed right next to the boy. He glanced to his right and saw a dirty tennis ball, dotted with saliva.

"great." He muttered." I hate dogs."


	2. Morning Routine

**Yay I posted a new story. Something in me decided I needed to post someting and so what do you know? I chose a Toy Story fanfic. Yay! So enjoy the Toy Story fanfic, it will mostly be my OC's, that is my toys, and while the toys belong to me, their characters, being Peter Pan, Captain Hook and Spiderman among others, do not belong to me, they belong to Disney/Marvel or some other company, I dont know, theres a lot of toys. Too bad, but never the less I hope you enjoy the story, when Woody finally comes in (and he will) just know I dont own him either. Or any of the Toy Story characters :)  
Also yes, this is what I imagine happens when I leave out there. All these toys are actually in my room and yes Rocky is actually me, This is what I think happened yesterday morning as I was getting ready for school.**

**PLEASE R&R! If you have any questions feel free to ask. I like anything you throw at me good or bad, so bring it on!**

* * *

Rocky's alarm blared. The teenage girl groaned and stretched out her arm to press the snooze button. Instead her hand met a fuzzy tooth from the mouth of a crocodile. It was her Peter Pan crocodile, Tic Tock. She pushed it aside and reached her clock, which was still happily chanting its obnoxious wake up call. She shut it off and turned in her bed. She knew she had to get up, her mornings were strictly scheduled. But she had been up till three am the previous night. She was regretting that time she had spent wrapped up in fanfictions. She groaned a tired to sit up, but her tired body fell back down, onto her pillow pet Perry the Platypus.

"Honey? Are you up yet?" her mother called from the dining room.

"I'm awake." Came Rocky's sleepy reply. "That's pretty much the same thing right?"

"No." he mother laughed. "Get up! You don't want to miss the bus."  
Rocky didn't like it but her mom made a valid point. She really didn't want to miss the bus.

"Ok I'm getting up I'm getting up." Rocky consented and tried to sit up again. This time she stayed upright but her eyes were heavy and protested to being open. "I wanna be back on thanksgiving break." She complained to no one in particular. Slowly she slid out of bed and walked out of the room to go make herself breakfast.  
Once she had disappeared out of sight into the kitchen, one of her toys began to stir. She was 16 but she still kept a considerable amount of plush toys on her bed. Next to her pillow a Peter Pan plush blinked.

"Ok guys, you can wake up, quietly." He whispered to the others. The other plush toys hesitated; it wasn't safe to become animate with their owner and her mom still in the house. But they hadn't had a lot of time the night before to mingle. Their owner had stayed up till three in the morning.

"You sure it's safe?" a toy on the other side of the pillow asked.

"Ya its fine Spidey, trust me." Peter answered the Spiderman plush toy. Spidey tilted his head to look past the pillow at the Peter toy.

"You've been wrong before."

"Ay, he's been wrong many a time." A Captain Hook plush, sitting next to Spidey agreed.

"Well I never got us caught before and I don't plan to do it now." Peter replied with a look of distaste at the pirate. They were actually on friendly terms, but Hook still made it a point to play the part of his villainy in the form of annoyance.

"But Pan, we don't know when the lass will return. She's very sporadic in the mornings." Hook argued.

"Especially when she's running late." The crocodile commented, looking down at the clock below him. "Plus she left her phone. She'll be back in soon enough."

"So we just freeze when she runs in and then she leaves no problem." Peter tried to reason.

"I don't know," the crocodile replied with uncertainty. "I think I'm with Hook on this one. She will be back soon and I don't want any more close calls." Peter's Jaw dropped.

"You Tic Tock? You are actually agreeing with Hook?" Peter looked horrified. Spidey chuckled.

"Hey if Peter Pan and Hook can be friends why can't Tic Tock agree with the Captain?" the superhero sounded smug. He enjoyed testing the green boy's patience, which was running dangerously low.

"You know what? I've had just about-" Peter cut off his threat as they heard footsteps approaching the room. All the toys froze and went limp. Rocky walked in, still rubbing sleep from her eyes. She noticed that her Captain Hook doll was on the verge of falling off the bed and immediately went to his aid.

"Hey, no falling down Captain. Don't want my dogs getting a hold of you again." If the captain had moved he would have been shaking at the mention of the demonic dogs. In the past he had had a run in with one of them. They were only wiener dogs, small dogs, but they were vicious. They ripped apart their toys mercilessly. He had luckily been rescued by Rocky last time, with only a torn sash as his scar. Rocky squeezed his one good hand and set him upright on a pillow.

"There you go big guy, no falling off now." She smiled at him and then turned away to grab her clothes. When she had walked out to change her toys all scrambled to sit upright.

"Aww is Captain Hook afraid of the little puppies?" Peter teased his nemesis. Hook shot him a glare.

"No." He replied coldly.

"Don't lie Captain." Peter pressed. "I saw your eyes widen at her comment."

"Not to mention your knees were buckling." Spidey added. He frequently changed his alliances whenever it suited him the best. Peter smiled, happy to have back-up.

"They were not!" Hook protested.

"Ya-huh, I saw them." Peter insisted.

"You couldn't see them from where you were!" Hook retorted.

"Well I could hear them knocking." Peter stood up in defiance of the pirate. Hook rolled his eyes and didn't make a move to counter the boy's stance.

"I'm made out of fabric and fluff, you couldn't have heard anything." Hook replied with a sinister girn.

"So I am right!" Peter exclaimed a little too loudly. "You were shaking!" Hook's face dropped.

"No I was not!" He shouted back.

"Fine," Peter pouted. "But if Spidey says you did it then you did it. Superheroes can't lie." Spidey shrugged, not sure if that was the case but not arguing.

"Like the lad can see!" Hook waved his floppy polyester hook at Spidey. "He's got that blasted mask on! Ain't nothing there but white plastic!"

"I can see just fine." Spidey blinked his eyes to prove it and sure enough the white eyes of the mask opened and closed.

"Would you guys shut it?" A muffled girl's voice interrupted the toys' arguing. "Or have you forgotten that we aren't alone yet!" the three boy toys glanced up at a cabinet with glass doors. They spotted the body of the voice, a Native American doll. She was glaring at them with big porcelain eyes. Her dark brown hair was wrapped up behind her in two long braids but the cute look didn't mask her anger at the foolish boys below her. The glass door was what muffled her voice but the anger was clear.

"Thank you Tiger Lily." A scruffy looking teddy bear next to her, known as Corduroy, patted her shoulder. "I was getting a headache." Peter frowned up at the two on the shelf.

"Lighten up Tiger Lily. We are just having a little fun."

"Loud fun." The Native girl hissed. She pulled at one of her braids. "Don't you dare expose us of I'll have your head." Peter smiled at her, but he understood the threat was real.

"Charming, isn't she?" he commented to his peers.

"A little feisty." Spidey observed.

"That's why she's on the shelf. She can't play well with others." Tiger Lily heard him and jumped at the glass blocking her from him but Corduroy held her back.

"It's not worth it Ti," he said in a soothing wise voice. "Rocky loves all of us, she keeps us up here so that we don't get injured. " Tiger Lily sat back down but her hands were still clenched.

"He's such a jerk." She mumbled and then raised her voice so she could be heard through the glass. "Don't think that just because you are Rocky's favorite you are suddenly in charge. You are still one of the newer ones here. Corduroy has been here since Rocky was one and you don't see him acting like such a naïve jerk." The teddy bear next to her shushed her before she could continue.

Peter scowled at her but he knew she was right. All the toys on the bed, save for a few Beanie Babies, were there before he had arrived. Even his fellow Peter Pan characters, Hook and Tic Tock, had been there before him. Yet, when he had arrived he had just assumed leadership. He supposed it was because he was Rocky's new favorite. Her old one had been Spidey, and she still had him as her second favorite but she clearly showed favoritism to Peter. After all, she was a collector of Peter Pan things, as shown by the 100's of Peter Pan books, action figures, pictures and other paraphernalia decorating her room. The action figures and book lived on the shelves below Tiger Lily's shelf but all the Peter action figures tended to keep to themselves. Peter wondered why they never interacted with anybody else. He supposed one reason would be they were trapped in the cabinet by the glass doors, but he was sure there was some other reason. Part of him was hurt that his fellow Peters had no intention of associating with the larger plush version of themselves. His only major curiosity was what they called each other since they were all Peter. He had never made the push to try and talk to them, because the other part of him was completely satisfied with being the only Peter Pan he knew. Still, even most of them had been here longer than he had but he was seen by his peers as the "real" Peter Pan.

"She's coming." Tic Tock warned, pulling Peter from his thoughts. He jumped back to where he had been lying the last time she came in and collapsed into his inanimate state. The others followed suit and Rocky bounced in, heading straight for her bedside table. She grabbed her phone off the table and casting a worried glance at her toys, addressed her mom who was still in the dining room.

"Mom, what are you gonna do with the dogs?" the toys were all pleased that she understood the dangers they faced with the dogs anywhere near them.

"They can be free, they've already gone outside, and it's cold." Her mom replied.

"Cool," Rocky kept her eyes on her toys. "Then I'll close my door, I don't want them attacking anything in my room."

"Ok but hurry up." Her mom called, reminding the teenager of the time crunch.

"I'm coming." Rocky smiled at her toys and positioned them so none where lying on their faces or upside-down. "Ok guys, have fun while I'm gone." She grabbed her coat. "Sorry I kept you up last night." She yawned. "I regret it." She went to her door and pulled it most of the way closed but poked her head back in it one last time. "Oh and Peter is in charge. Bye guys." She closed the door behind her and her footsteps got quieter as she headed for the back door.


	3. Toy Fights

**Ok this one is really short sorry but i just had to get out of my bedroom, so here we are with this nice little story with a lot of toy arguments yay! and as always Peter Pan, Spiderman, Captain Hook and Tic Tock do not belong to me, but my stuffed toys do. :) enjoy! **

**PLZ R&R!**

* * *

Once the toys heard the family's minivan drive away they all sprang to life.

"She said I was in charge." Peter boasted, a smug grin on his face pointed at Hook.

"She shouldn't have said anything." Hook snapped.

"And why not?" Peter asked, still very full of himself.

"Because she's 16," Hook rationalized. "She's a teenager. What is she still doing talking to toys?"

"Frankly, I don't mind it." Spidey commented as he jumped from the bed to the dresser to make sure the coast was truly clear. "And I appreciate her apologizing for keeping us up."

"You are missing the point." Hook look frustrated. "She shouldn't believe we are real. She's too old. I bet she wouldn't be surprised at all if we just came to life right in front of her." He fluffed the pillow behind him, trying to get more comfortable.

"She just has a wild imagination is all." Peter defended his owner.

"Well if we ever get caught it's on you head." Tic Tock stated with a toothy grin.

"Yeah you and your bad judgment have almost cost us too many times." Tiger Lily added from her lofty place on the shelf.

"Almost." Peter repeated.

"Close enough." Tiger Lily added. "You need to take responsibility for your actions."

"Oh suddenly I'm in charge?" Peter knew he was about to lose it, but he didn't care." I thought I was just the newbie you think shouldn't be the leader. Or is that just it? Everything is my fault because I'm new, because I'm her favorite?" Peter paced angrily around the bed. Spidey stopped him by grabbing onto his wrist.

"It's not that Peter." The superhero insisted. "We were kidding. Right Tiger Lily?" Tiger Lily didn't respond, but everyone knew she wasn't going to take back what she said.

"She meant it Spidey. You guys are all just jealous that Rocky likes me best."

"No Peter we-" Spidey tried but the boy's patience was gone.

"Fine! You want to be her favorite again? Be my guest." Peter went to the edge of the bed and hopped off, landing on the cold hard wood floor.

"Where are you going lad?" Hook asked, concerned for his friend. He crawled to the edge of the bed and looked over for Peter's answer.

"I'm going for a walk." Peter replied without looking back. He headed to a closed door and frowned.

"How do you plan on opening the door Pan?" Hook asked, ready to jump down and pull Peter back onto the bed. In response Peter grabbed a stool, shaped like a turtle and pushed it over to the door. He climbed onto it but he was still a few inches short.

"Hey Princess," Peter called back to a giant tiger plush who had remained silent the whole time. "Can you give me a boost?" the tigress purred but made no effort to move from her comfortable position at the end of the bed.

"I don't think so Peter." She licked her paws. "There are free roaming dogs out there. That's too dangerous." The large cat shivered at the thought of the vicious dogs who had decided that her tail was a good thing to gnaw on. As with Hook, Rocky had been her savior and had banished the dogs from the bed.

"I think you are just a cat too afraid of some tiny dogs only as big as your head." Peter countered.

"Don't test me Peter." Princess growled. "You are one of the few who has never experienced what those dogs can do."

"And I still plan not to." Peter replied. He jumped as high as he could and his small arms wrapped around the doorknob. "Got it." He turned the knob and the door opened a bit but the stepstool blocked it. "I'll be back before Rocky comes home for lunch."

"Good riddance." Tiger Lily spat from where she watched him. Peter ignored her and dropped to the stool again. He shoved it out of the way and opened the door just enough for him to slip out. The other toys could hear the dog's stirring.

"You think he will make it past them?" Spidey asked the other toys. He too was one of the few who had been spared by the dogs. He was still the second favorite so Aquette wouldn't let him get injured.

"Five batteries says Pan will be back in a minute." Hook watched the door.

"Or those dogs will rip him apart." Princess added with a slight smile at the thought.

"Perhaps we should go after him?" Spidey considered, more apprehensive about what Peter could be getting himself into.

"I say let him try it out. If he gets his hat ripped off maybe he will be humbled a bit." Tic Tock laughed.

"He'll be back. He promised to return before Rocky gets back. And like I said, im sure he will be back any minute." Hook assured Spidey with a smile.


	4. Puppies

**Ok these are my dogs, yes, I'm sorry they seem so evil, to me they are really sweet. However, they aren't so friendly when it comes to stuffed animals. Now Peter's going on an adventure yay!**

**PLZ R&R and favorite and follow! Always feel free to aske questions or leave helpful feedback, good or bad! :)**

* * *

Peter could hear the dogs. They were by the fireplace enjoying the warmth. He'd seen them before, but never without being in the arms of his owner. He tiptoed behind a couch and peeked around the edge to look out at them. They were fighting over the warm spot directly in front of the fireplace. Their annoyed growls worried Peter. They were agitated and if they saw something running in front of them they would attack. Peter looked down nervously at his stuffing filled stomach. Suddenly the bedroom looked very favorable.

He'd seen toys that had crossed the path of those dogs. First the dogs took out the eyes and then pulled the stuffing from the empty sockets. Peter shivered at the thought. The dogs calmed down, the boy dog having won the spot. The girl dog walked away, defeated and right towards the animate plush toy. Peter gulped but there was no way he could reach the bedroom without being spotted or heard. He froze as the girl dog turned to go behind the couch. She saw him and her ears perked up in curiosity. The dogs had never seen the toys when they were moving. It wasn't that the toys couldn't show themselves to the animals they just never wanted to be so close to the animals. The dog very cautiously crept closer to the plush toy. The fur on her neck was bristling and her tail was pointed straight up.

"Uh, hey Enya." Peter addressed the dog. The dog's ears perked more at the sound of her name.

"That's right girl. I'm just a tiny person, I won't hurt you, don't hurt me." The dog was confused. She could tell he was a toy; he was made of cloth and fluff. Yet, he talked and called her by name. Her tail went between her legs as her confidence was lost. However she still crept towards him cautiously, she was still curious. Peter backed up a bit but he knew his escape, a dog door, was past the dog in the kitchen.

"Good girl." He whispered. He stepped closer to her and the dog didn't object she just sniffed him. Peter felt the warm breath on his face and his knees were shaking. She could lunge at him at any minute and grab and shred him. Somehow though, he knew she wouldn't do anything. She was the calmer of the two dogs and tended to not be the major destroyer of the toys. She made no move to stop him as he walked around her. He gingerly reached out his hand and patted her back and still she made no objection. Peter smiled and patted her a few more times before heading into the kitchen. She let him go but when he was only a few feet from his escape he heard a growl behind him. Peter froze and glanced behind him. The other dog, the demonic boy, was snarling at him. The dog's sister was nowhere to be found. Peter assumed she had taken her brother's spot at the fireplace.

"Momo." Peter murmured. This was the dog that attacked anything. He was the one who had stolen Captain Hook, among others. Momo barked, sending a shiver down Peter's back.

"Nice doggy." He whispered, but the dog would not be soothed. Momo growled and came closer, baring tis teeth. He wasn't pleased that a toy was speaking to him. Peter backed away, inching closer to his escape door. He knew is he tried to sprint to it the dog would pounce on him. The closer Peter got to the door, the more furious the dog got. Finally Peter's feet brushed the plastic of the door. The dog crouched. He was ready to tackle the toy. Peter gulped and ducked quickly out of the door. As he escaped he hit his hand against a lever which sent a plastic wall down between him and the dog. The dog barked feverishly but there was no other way the dog could get out of the house.

Peter took a deep breath, now he understood why all the other toys were so terrified. Enya, the girl dog, wasn't the problem. The nasty boy, Momo, was always ready to strike. Peter had survived completely undamaged but he knew others were not always so lucky. He had a new respect for Captain Hook. He had actually been attacked but he had come out mostly intact. Peter turned his attention away from the dog door. He only had till 12:30 to take a walk and he was going to make the most of it.


End file.
